finding the groom!
by xxxikutoxxx
Summary: amu hinamori is a pureblood vampire princess of prestella. Her parents have just died and now she has to take their place on the thrown but theres just one problem she has to get married first and to a human. rest of summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Xxxikutoxxx: alright this is a story that just poped into my head one day dont ask me why but yeah I just had to write it down so lets see how this story plays out. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should change something. By the way this story is in it's first stage which means that everything typed on this is purely coming from my mind. **

**Summary- **

amu hinamori is a pureblood vampire princess of prestella. Her parents have just died and now she has to take their place on the thrown but theres just one problem she has to get married first and to a human. The council of the town makes a deal with her that if she can find her groom within two months then she gets the thrown but if not then it goes to them. Read to find out what happens.

**Finding the groom!**

**By: xxxikutoxxx **

**~ chapter 1 ~**

three men dressed in black and a girl with bubble gum pink hair and gold eyes were all sitting at a table in a circle talking. All of them were known in this relm as the council excapt the girl. They are the head of this relm, everything they say goes well that is besides what the king and queen vampires say in the end but sense the king and queen has died the council has taken over but not completely, for there is still one person left in line for the thrown and that person is...

princess hinamori amu, a pureblood, everyone treats her like dog shit well okay not everyone but mostly everyone. Do you want to know why? It's because she refuses to drink human blood so everyone thinks shes different and weird but she doesn't care. She just wants to take her place on the thrown and thats it which brings me to this problem.

"hinamori amu, you have exactly two months to find a husband and should you come back empty handed then well lets just say the consiquenses will be severe." explained one of the men happily.

Yeah you heard him right, amu has to get married and to none other then a human, well I mean it's not like she hates them but she defenitly doesn't want to marry one mostly because if she did she would probably end up drinking his blood or worse end up killing him ugh just the thought of it made her shiver in disgust. She sighed then looked over to the leader of the council who was sitting in the middle.

"fine then but, how will I find him?" she asked boredly.

"the human relm of course, and trust us you'll know when you find him." he smirked. Amu nodded. "the most we can tell you is what city he's in." he added.

"what city?" she asked interested now.

"japan." he answered.

"oh it could take forever to find him." she groaned.

"no not exactly dont worry you'll find him, oh and you'll be sent to seiyo academy after all so you can keep up with your studies." he told her.

"alright, when do I leave?" she asked trying to hide her excitement and failing horribly and also standing up.

"right now." he stood up also.

"huh so soon?" she asked surprised.

"yes because night and day are different here and in the human relm." he sighed deeply when he noticed amu's confused face then continued. "when it's night here it's day there and when it's night there it's day here. So sense it's night here right now, in there relm it's day time and we cant have you go there during the night cause you would never find your way around." he explained then walked over to a door across the room and motioned for amu to follow which she did.

"oh I see." she replyed still trying to figure out what he had told her.

"this will take you t where you need to go. Now you better get going if you want to have a couple of hours to start your search. I'll see you soon and hopfuly with your groom, oh and the school will be expecting you as well." he said happily.

"yes of course." she said politely while bowing to him. "council leader." she added then steped through the door.

A white light surounded her then next thing she knew she was in a small town, in japan she guessed. "well." she sighed. "better get this over with." she started to walk in any direction not really caring on which way she went after all the human relm was smaller then the vampire relm. There wasn't really anywhere to get lost here but she wanted to explore the town that she was going to be spending the next two months in.

she looked around and noticed that on her left was a very large building perhaps one of the largest buildings in this city. She walked up to the gate and saw in big gold letters on a sign _seiyo academy. _Ah so this is the place she would be studying at. Well it looked pretty big and seemed to have a friendly atmosphere about it. She couldn't help but stare at the place wait what do they call it here? A school? Yeah thats it well she couldn't help but stare at it. Then suddenly a very loud bell rang and kids flooded out of the very large gate in front of the school, most of the kids no more like all of them ignored her which she wasn't used to cause she usually gets glomped everywhere she went but, this made her happy that no one paid attention to her. She felt a _ping _in her heart wait, was this what the council leader was talking about when he said that she would know when she found him? Well theres only one way to find out. She turned twords where two boys one with blonde hair and red eyes and the other with midnight blue hair and saphire blue eyes. The blonde haired guy left the other and the other turned twords amu and started walking twords her.

She felt the _ping _again when he walked by her not even noticing her at all. She instinctivly grabbed his wrist and he turned twords her. _Oh no don't look at me like that, ugh yeah this is definetly the guy. _She thought to herself.

"what?" he asked her harsh and coldly. Ouch she only wanted to get to know you better asshole.

"uh..I..um." she looked around nervously taking in his scent. _Mhmmm he smells so...good. _She thought to herself.

"come on spit it out already I dont got all day." he said angrily.

"will you please fall in love with me?" she asked innocently but she was soon to find out it doesn't work like that. You cant just ask someone to fall in love with you and expect them to love you right off.

"Pfft" he started laughing uncontrolibly. "your kidding, right?" he asked between laughs.

He looked at her face and saw that her face looked really serious, he sighed then he moved away from her. "look im in no way going to fall in love with you, and I never will love you." he said then walked away. Amu looked at his retreating back, she noticed that there was something streaming down her face. She touched her face and gasped, she was wait what do they call it here? Crying? Yeah thats what it was alright but, something like this has never happened before. She has never been rejected by any guy, she was always the one doing the rejecting. Well looks like she knows how they feel now although all of there confessions were only because she was a princess. _Hmm I didn't even get his name. _She thought to herslef.

Once that guy was gone she went to go hunting for some rabbits to get rid of the thirst she had now but, even their blood didn't seem to be enough and she knew why, she was craving human blood or more specifically _his _blood.

**End of chapter 1**

**xxxikutoxxx: alright so what did ya think? Make sure to review and tell me...i think I did rather well for this all coming from my head. Well anyways please review and the chapters will get longer...see ya!**


	2. what are you?

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello it's me again, sadly I don't have any reviews yet but thats alright I guess but it would really make me happy to get some. Well anyways here is chapter 2. wooo!**

**Ikuto: well someones excited, did you eat to much candy again?**

**Xxxikutoxxx: no, im just so happy for finally writing this down. **

**Ikuto: well when the hell does all the romance come in?**

**Xxxikutoxxx: soon very soon. **

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara...**

**recap of chapter 1-**

_Once that guy was gone she went to go hunting for some rabbits to get rid of the thirst she had now but, even their blood didn't seem to be enough and she knew why, she was craving human blood or more specifically his blood. _

**Chapter 2**

as amu was walking to nowhere again she was thinking about what had happened that day.

Amu's pov-

I was thinking about what had happened with that guy just now. Ugh my life is now ruined. He will never want to talk to me again. What have I done? I cant believe I just garbbed his arm like that and then asked him if he would fall in love with me. Ugh im so stupid, now tomorrow I have to go to school and be humiliated because im sure he told people about what I had asked.

Normal pov-

she sighed deeply then continued walking down the street, she noticed it was starting to get darker and darker by the minute. It was then that she remembered that she had nowhere to stay. _Oh great looks like i'll have to find somewhere to stay. _She said to herself. She walked for maybe five more minutes before she found an old abandoned building no house type place. She figured she would stay there for the night but first she had to go hunting and a lot to be ready to be in the same room as maybe twenty students in a stuffy classroom. After she was done, she went back to the old house, and made sure all the curtains were closed then sat on an old matress that was on the floor.

_This will do for now. _She said to herself. Then laid her head on an old and not so fluffy pillow for the night.

When she woke up it was time to go to school which she dreaded. She really didn't want to go mostly because she was positive that she would see that guy again but, she reluctently got up and got ready for school. The council had given her the uniform that she was supposed to wear. Once she was done with her clothes she looked into the mirror, yeah thats right vampires can see there reflections but anyways she put her hair up in a ponytail then was off for school.

Meanwhile a midnight blue haired man was still in bed when his alarm clock went off.

He stirred in bed but didn't wake up. Then the door suddenly opened to reveal a very pissed looking girl probably the same age as the guy with blonde hair and violet eyes.

"ikuto you better get up or you'll be late for school. The alarm was still going off in the background until the blue haired boy sat up and through his pillow at it. The alarm clock hit the floor with a thudd and the beeping stoped. "alright im up already utau." he groaned.

"aww come on ikuto, thats the 3rd alarm clock you broke this week." the girl complained.

"so." he said angrily.

"alright fine, i'll be down stairs mom has breakfast ready and dont go back to sleep." she said then left him alone in his room. He put his hand through his blue hair and sighed. He was thinking about that girl that had suddenly asked him to fall in love with her. _What a strange girl. Who the hell asks someone they don't even know to fall in love with them? _He asked himself while getting ready. Once he was done he left the house ignoring his sisters request for him to eat. He just wasn't hungry he had to much on his mind.

On the way to school ikuto saw the same girl who had asked him to fall for her the day before. He started to walk twords her but stoped when he noticed that she was talking to another guy. Tadagay ugh I mean tadase he noticed. She was laughing and smiling like crazy which really annoyed him. Once tadagay I mean tadase, oh you know what screw it he was going to call him tadagay no matter what. But once he left she walked into the school looking around curiously, he decided to follow her for no reason at all. Hmm now that he got a good look at her she was kinda cute, oh come on tsukiyomi ikuto doesn't call girls cute. Well he just called one cute but that doesn't count. He turned away with a slight blush visible on his cheeks. He went to his classroom and waited for the new girl to come because the teacher had said the day before that they got a new student.

The teacher suddenly walked in with a big smile on his face. Seriously it made ikuto want to punch him so bad ugh but this is school and he didn't want to get a detention and ruin his future. The teacher stood in the front of the class smile still on his face as he announced the new students name.

"please welcome hinamori amu." he said as the girl whos name was amu walked in and stood in front of the class. All the guys were going crazy over her except ikuto of course because he doesn't go crazy over girls they go crazy over him. She looked around the room as if looking for something or more like hoping something or someone wasn't there. Once her eyes landed on ikuto she groaned very quietly. No one seemed to notice considering she was a vampire. She then took a deep breath then began to speek.

"im amu hinamori and im looking forward to working with you." she greeted politely which had all the guys going crazy again.

The teacher seemed to take a likeing to amu and her beauty. "amu, you can sit..." he paused. Then looked over to ikuto who had an empty seat in front of him. _Oh god no. _both amu and ikuto said in unison to themselves. Amu's reason was mostly because of his blood that attracted her and ikuto's reason well who knows his reason.

"in front of ikuto." the teacher announced finally. Amu sighed then went and sat in front of him not even taking a glance at him because she could bearly control her thirst for his blood. Ikuto on the other hand couldn't stop staring at her, it made him feel kinda like a stalker in a way.

The teacher was righting some math problems on the board, that were the hardest in his book but for amu it was like her being two again and being taught this again.

"so, does anyone know the-" he began to ask. **(im not going to write a problem mostly because I suck at math.)**

"the answer is 7,980." amu bursted out the answer. The teacher looked at her in shock then looked in his book to find out if she was right.

He looked up at amu and said "t-thats right but, how did you know?" he asked surprised.

"i learned this when I was two, its not very hard." she answered boredly.

The teacher was starting to get pissed at his new student, while ikuto stared in shock. "well then, why dont you try this one on for size." he said then turned around to write the hardest problem he could on the board. Once he was done he turned twords amu who was about to answer but he interupted. "no, i'd like to see you do it on the board." he said.

Amu shrugged, stood up and walked to the board. It was no more then a minute later when she put the chalk down from writing out the problem on the board and went back to her seat leaving a very pissed of teacher.

"you don't have to check it, I know its right." she sudgested.

"ha theres no way thats right." the teacher claimed.

Amu chuckled in amusement. "are you calling me a liar?" she asked with a smirk.

The teacher ignored her and glanced at the answer she gave which was 9,8970 and then glanced at the book which he read each letter. After each letter he felt more and more horrible cause one of his own students was smarter than him. The leters in the book was exactly the same as the answer she gave. _No theres just no way thats right. _He said to himself. "sorry but thats incorrect." he announced with a smirk of his own.

"your lieing. How stupid do you think I am? I can tell when someone is lieing and I happen to know for a fact that the answer is correct." she said angrily.

"I-Im not lieing." he claimed. This made amu smirk more.

"oh then you wouldn't mind if I showed the answer to the whole class would you?" she asked evily. Ikuto was so shocked, he couldn't stop watching every move amu made.

"I-I-" he stuttered. Amu went up and took his book away from him. She gave it to a student in the front row and told them to pass it to everyone that didn't believe her.

After the whole class agreed to her answer she turned back to the teacher. "is there something you want to say?" she asked curiously. The teacher looked at her and just got mader and mader by the minute.

"go to the office." he shouted. Amu shrugged then left the room thinking _that was fun. _After class ikuto went to the office after school for no reason at all oh sure ikuto you just keep telling yourself that.

He saw amu sitting in an office chair talking to the principle who by the way was his father aruto tsukiyomi. Aruto doesn't really disepline his students to harshly so he knew amu wouldn't get into much trouble wait, why does he care? Ugh it must be what she said when they first met thats bothering him.

Meanwhile in the office aruto and amu were talking about amu's situation.

"i apologize about earlier, I shouldn't have done that to that teacher." she apologized politely.

"no, no its fine he was being a very grumpy man twords you anyways. Hmm so how are you going to get my son to fall in love with you?" he asked curiously.

"huh what are you-?" she began

"i was informed about your situation from the council leader in your relm." he explained.

Amu sighed then nodded. "i have no idea how to do it." she admitted. "he wont even talk to me because of when we met I asked him if he could fall in love with me." she added.

"ah I see. Well I might be able to help you out but let me ask you something. Are you going to turn my son into-" he paused and sighed at the name he didn't want to say. "one of you?" he finally finished asking.

"n-no of course not. Not unless he asked me to but even then I probably wont because I dont drink human blood." she admitted.

"oh okay thanks for answering my question honestly, my son will be lucky to have you." he thanked then motioned for her to leave. "it's getting late." he said.

"okay I better go, thanks a lot mr. tsukiyomi." she shook his hand then left. On the way out of school she ran into ikuto who was secretly spying on her the whole time.

"h-hi ikuto." she greeted.

"...hi." he greeted back.

"what are you still doing here?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"i heard your conversation just now." he admitted.

"you did? How much did you hear?" she asked curiously.

"just when my dad said something about you turning me into one of you." he said.

"oh." amu tried to sound calm but her heart was racing.

"amu, what are you?" he asked her curiously.

Amu froze where she was unable to speek.

**End of chapter 2**

**xxxikutoxxx: alright thats all for now. I really want to know what you guys think so please review for the next chapter! see ya!**


	3. cell bound

**Xxxikutoxxx: wow I cant believe im already on chapter three, and wow thanks for the reviews! glad you like my story...so anyways onward with the story. **

**Ikuto: onward, really? **

**Xxikutoxxx: yes thats right now do the disclaimer for the last time before I get the chainsaw...**

**ikuto: 0.0 xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara!**

**Xxxikutoxxx: good boy!**

**Recap of chapter 2-**

"_just when my dad said something about you turning me into one of you." he said. _

"_oh." amu tried to sound calm but her heart was racing. _

"_amu, what are you?" he asked her curiously. _

_Amu froze and was unable to speek. _

**Chapter 3**

ikuto kept staring at amu and noticed that she was nervous almost as if he had heard something he wasn't supposed to. He took a deep breath then tried again. "amu, what are you?" he asked again.

Amu couldn't speek, she was just to shocked. She took a very deep and needed breath then began to speek kinda nervously. "you want to know?" she asked evily.

"yeah thats why im asking you." he said. Amu sighed.

"if I told you, you would never want to talk to me again." she admitted.

"how do you know if you dont tell me?" he asked curiously.

"fine then meet me at this adress at ten o'clock sharp and i'll tell you." she said as she handed him an adress.

"okay." he said then walked away.

Amu's pov-

ugh I cant believe he found out I wasn't human. Well theres no hiding it now, but I just wonder how he's going to take it?

Normal pov-

amu walked to the old building a little depressed about the fact that ikuto might not want to talk to her again but pushed that aside because she had to get ready for when he came. Within the hours before he would come she hunted, slept because she was tired for some reason and when she woke up it was ten minutes before ikuto would arive.

Meanwhile ikuto was walking around trying to find amu's house.

Ikuto's pov-

okay it's not that im bad at finding places but this is defenitly taking longer then it should.

Normal pov-

he walked around until finally he spotted the house no more like junk pile amu called her house. He sighed deeply and thought to himself. _Tonight amu was going to tell him what she was. _He gulped, he was kinda nervous to find out what she was, and he was sure that amu was just as nervous as he was. When he walked up to the porch the window curtain was opened and the lights were off, which he thought was weird because how the hell can she see in the dark? Oh right she's not human. He was about to knock on the door but it suddenly opened on it's own.

He shrugged then steped into the house and closed the door silently. "amu!" he called out.

"ikuto?" she asked.

"yeah." he confirmed.

"come on in." she comanded.

He tried to see through the dark but could only make out shadows. "um." he started.

"oh right I forgot humans have a hard time seeing in the dark. There should be a light switch to your left." she explained. He tried to find the switch to the left of him but found nothing. "your other left." she said amused. He finally found the light switch and switched it on.

Once he turned it on he looked at amu, who was sitting on her old ratty bed that looked very uncomfortable to sleep in. he looked her up and down not really noticing anything different about her.

"you wanted to know what I am right?" she asked boredly. Ikuto nodded. She sighed then continued. "i am a blood sucker." she said.

"a what?" he asked confused.

"sorry I think they call it a vampire in this relm." she said thoughtfully.

"oh, so your a vampire?" he asked while backing up very slowly.

"thats right, so are you going to run away?" she asked curiously but also kinda angry.

"well that depends are you going to suck my blood?" he asked.

She started to chuckle, which turned into full out laughing. "n-no of course not, I dont drink human blood." she started. Ikuto had his mouth in the shape of an o. "that is, unless you want me to?" she asked with a smirk which caught ikuto off guard.

"well you do smell tasty though." she half joked then stood up and walked over to ikuto who was frozen in his spot. "ahahaha, you should have seen the look on your face." she said. "but you do smell good, ah but dont worry I wont do anything you dont want me to." she reasured.

Ikuto sighed in relief. "o-okay." he finally said. He reluctantly walked over to amu's bed and sat down.

"ikuto, you can spend the night tonight sense it's storming." amu sudgested.

"huh but, its not storming." he protested.

"3...2...1.." then on cue a clap of thunder was heard which startled ikuto well sort of.

"fine then i'll sleep on the floor." he said then began to get up only to be pushed back down.

"no you are my guest and i'll take the floor plus it's way more comfy on the floor then that stupid matress." she shrugged.

"fine then...good night." he said while laying down.

"night ikuto." amu replyed tiredly.

That night surprisingly ikuto slept very well for being in the presense of a vampire. Amu on the other hand couldn't sleep at all, and it was all because of ikuto's blood.

Ikuto woke up and looked over to amu who was tossing and turning then he looked over to his watch on his wrist, it read 3:00am. He sighed deeply then just settled for watching amu try to sleep.

Eventually amu fell asleep, well sort of. It wasn't really a deep sleep because any noise she heard would probably wake her up and guess what it seemed that the weather hates her so much that it had to make a very loud thunder clap which shot her eyes wide opened.

Amu looked at ikuto who was staring at her amusedly. "what time is it?" she asked tiredly.

"7:00." ikuto replyed.

She sighed then stood up. "hmm I supose its time to feed the human." she shrugged.

"what?" ikuto asked.

"breakfast duh. What would you like?" she asked curiously walking twords the door to go to the kitchen.

It was still pretty dark in her room sense all the curtains were closed, so ikuto could only see shadows again. Ugh having a vampire friend does have it's disadvantages. He got up and walked to what he thought to be the door but ended up hiting his hand against something very hard and it hurt really bad. He kept going though and eventually found the light switch and turned it on. Once it was on he examined his hand only to notice it was bleeding and in the presence of a vampire oh shit.

Amu walked back into her room to see what was taking ikuto so long but she never would have guessed this would happen. Ikuto was clutching his hand to his chest in pain. Amu walked closer but covered her mouth when she cought the sent of ikuto's sweet, yet sour smelling blood. "ikuto." she whispered.

Ikuto looked up at her then looked at his hand then her again. "amu, stay away." he warned but it was to late. Amu's eyes had turned a blood red and her teeth sharpened, she had fangs now. Ikuto was scared shitless. Amu ran twords him so fast that ikuto couldn't see her. She grabbed onto his hand and pulled it twords her. Ikuto closed his eyes waiting for the pain of her biting into him but it never came. He nervously opened his eyes and saw amu unconious infront of him. He looked around the room and saw a man dressed in black.

"tsukiyomi ikuto, your coming with us." he explained then another man came in and picked up the unconious amu. Ikuto reluctantly followed them mostly because he had no idea what was going to happen to amu and he was worried about the pinkette. The two men led him to an ally way. He was confused at first but then a door suddenly appeared and they walked through it or more like he was pushed through it.

Once there, wherever there was ikuto was greeted with guess what more men dressed in black. Amu woke up at that moment. "where am I?" she asked half asleep.

"hello amu." a man greeted with a smirk.

Amu's eyes opened wide at that voice she knew him. "council leader, why are we here?" she asked glancing at ikuto for a second.

Said man ignored her and looked at ikuto then back at her and glared. "have you told him?" he asked.

"no not yet." she admitted.

"oh well we cant have that no can we? Tell me boy, do you know why she was sent there?" he asked curiously. Ikuto shook his head no.

"well i'll tell you why." he began.

"no, he doesn't have to know yet." amu interupted.

"shut up, your here because this girl made a deal to get you to marry her within two months. She has no feelings for you would so ever. You were just a tool so she could take over the thrown." he explained with a smirk.

"is that ture amu?" ikuto asked shocked.

"thats not true, well it was at the beginning but then i-" she paused.

"you what fell in love, with a human. How pathetic. Your father should have gotten rid of you when you were little. He didn't even want you. He wanted a boy but got stuck with a stupid girl, and to add to that a vampire. He only kept you because his wife told him to keep you." he smirked at amu evily.

"thats not true." she tried to comfort herself but she herself knew what he had said was true.

"i cant stand to see you, gaurds take her away." he ordered.

Two gaurds came in and grabbed each of amu's arms. "oh and take the boy two." he gestured twords ikuto. Then two other gaurds did the same to ikuto. They led them down to a basment looking place where there was a cell. They pushed both of them in then closed the doors to the cell. Amu looked over twords ikuto who had went to one end of the cell. She went over to the other side of the cell and curled up into herself and sobbed quietly.

**End of chapter 2**

**xxxikutoxxx: alright I know stupid place to end but dont worry lots of stuff will happen later. Oh I dont really want to spoil up coming chapters but amu will eventually drink ikuto's blood...haha cant tell you when though. Please review!**


	4. blood

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey sorry it took me so long to update but i've been busy with my other fanfics and to add on to that I have lots of homework I could be doing right now. Well anyways enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Recap of chapter 3 **

_Two gaurds came in and grabbed each of amu's arms. "oh and take the boy two." he gestured twords ikuto. Then two other gaurds did the same to ikuto. They led them down to a basment looking place where there was a cell. They pushed both of them in then closed the doors to the cell. Amu looked over twords ikuto who had went to one end of the cell. She went over to the other side of the cell and curled up into herself and sobbed quietly. _

**Chapter 4**

amu opened her eyes and looked over twords ikuto who wouldn't even glance her way. So here they sat in a dirty cell. Both not looking or talking to each other. Finally amu couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to start a conversation.

"I-Ikuto?" she asked quietly.

"..." he didn't answer. Well this was getting her know where.

She took a deep breath. "im sorry I shouldn't have brought you into this." she apologized.

"...yeah well it's to late for that now isn't it?" he asked angrily.

"i-i-" she started.

"save it. If all you wanted was to marry me just for the thrown then you can forget it, cause i'll never marry someone like you." he stated.

This made amu's heart throb in pain. _Someone like me? _She asked herself. _Thats right no one ever has loved me they just wanted my money and to add to that im a vampire. A cold blooded killer. _

Amu was going to say something but just then a person came up to the cell door and started to talk to them. "so how are you to doing?" the man asked. Amu recognized him instently.

"council leader." she greeted angrily.

"yeah you guessed it right. So when was the last time you hunted amu?" he asked curiously while smirking.

"why should that matter?" she answered with a question of her own.

"because in case you've forgotten, you have a human in there with you. So! If you lose control of yourself you know what will happen." he stated with the same smirk on his face. Amu gasped.

"that will never happen." she promised.

"oh but it will. It's just a matter of time. How many hours do you think you can last? An hour? Maybe three at the max." he faced twords ikuto after he said that. Ikuto didn't pay attention to him because he was to busy thinking about what he just said.

"i can at least last four to five hours like this and if I cant then i'll die trying. I would rather die than drink human blood." she said while glancing at ikuto.

"not if I can help it." he snaped his fingers and a guard appeared with a knife.

"no." amu whispered. "dont you dare touch him." she shouted and ran in front of ikuto.

The man ended up stabing her in the stomach. After he took the knife out amu fell to he knees while klutching her stomach. Ikuto stared at her in shock. _Why would she do that? I thought she didn't like me. _He thought to himself.

"and what are you going to do about it? You cant even protect yourself from a knife." he smirked. _Ugh seriously this guys smirk is worse then ikuto's. _Amu looked over to ikuto apologetically then resumed klutching her stomach in pain. She was losing blood and fast. Of course it would take a lot more than blood loss to kill her though.

The man took ikuto's wrist in his hand. Then slashed it. Blood started driping from the wound. Ikuto pulled back in pain. The man left the cell and locked it behind him. Amu's eyes widened in shock. _I-ikuto's bleeding. _Was the last thought she had before her vampire senses took over.

**End of chapter 4**

**xxxikutoxxx: well there you go for now, sorry about the shortness but it's really late right now when I typed this so yeah. Please review and see ya!**


	5. turned

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello my dear readers, for all of you who are still reading this thank you! I also want to thank you for all the reviews! They help a lot. To be honest I wasn't really expecting so many people to like it but im very glad you do. Okay so just to let you know im going to be starting a new fanfic, a crossover one and I probably wont start it until I finish this fanfic but incase I start it now I want to let you know that it will be the reason I dont update offten. Alright enough rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

**Recap of chapter 4-**

_The man took ikuto's wrist in his hand. Then slashed it. Blood started driping from the wound. Ikuto pulled back in pain. The man left the cell and locked it behind him. Amu's eyes widened in shock. I-ikuto's bleeding. Was the last thought she had before her vampire senses took over. _

**Chapter 5**

ikuto's pov-

amu's eyes widened in shock. Probably because I was bleeding, no not probably it was because I was bleeding. I tried to hide my wrist the best I could but it was to late. Amu lost control of herself. She lunged at me full force knocking me to the ground. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at her. Her eyes were a bloodshot red. And she had long fangs.

She grabbed my wrist in her strong grip and pulled it twords her opened mouth. I tried to pull away but couldn't. She didn't seem like she recognized me at this point. I said her name over and over again and again but she wouldn't listen. So what was I supposed to do? I can't fight of a vampire.

Amu bit into my wrist hard. I felt a shot of pain go through my body but was gone as soon as it had come. I began to feel pleasure from it, and she didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon.

After awhile I felt sleepy, and dizzy. I could tell that she was taking to much blood because I don't get dizzy very easily. At the rate she was drinking my blood I will probably be dead in the next couple of minutes.

Amu's pov-

I didn't know what I was doing at the time but I felt warm liquid run down my throat. I liked it so I kept on sucking the warm liquid. I didn't know what it was coming from but whatever it was was soft and comfortable. I then felt something try to pull away from me. It was then that I noticed that it was a human I was drinking from. I looked at it through my red bloodshot eyes. It was ikuto I was drinking from. I tried to pull myself away but couldn't. My body wouldn't listen. _Im sorry ikuto. _She said to herself while sucking more blood from him. _At this rate i'll end up killing the one person I love. Well it's either that or I turn him. Ugh what should I do? _

Normal pov-

**You know what you should do. ** A voice in her head answered. Amu continued to drink ikuto's blood but very slowly.

_Mom? _Amu asked.

**Yes! Now you love him right? **The now dubbed mom asked but it seemed like she already knew the answer.

_Yes but I- _she began.

**No buts. You know what you have to do. Teach him how to fight, hunt and if he wants to leave you after that then let him. **Her mom interupted.

_How am I supposed to turn him? _Amuasked curiously.

**Your a pureblood so all you have to do is bite yourself and then give it to him. He wont like it but make him drink it. It's the only way to save him now. **She explained. Amu stoped sucking ikuto's blood.

_Okay i'll try and mom, I love and miss you, and dad to. _Amu said her goodbyes then turned her attention to ikuto who was coming in and out of unconiousness. She held ikuto's waist tightly in one of her hands. She pulled him closer and whispered "i'll save you." into his ear then bit her wrist and put up to ikuto's mouth.

He opened his mouth slightly and amu took the chance and put her wrist into his mouth. He began to suck her blood with a sour expression on his face but eventually went back to normal when amu pulled away. Amu looked down on him and noticed he was unconious. She started to panic until her mother said **dont worry he will be fine. You did great. **After that she calmed down.

She began to think about how to get out but couldn't figure out a way.

**Remember the necklace I gave you? **Her mother asked.

_Yes. _Answered amu.

**Well it's not just a necklace, it's also a teleporter. It can bring you to that old building your staying at. All you have to do is simply wish to go back. Alright thats all im telling you, the rest you have to figure out for yourself. **She explained.

_Okay thank you! _Amu thanked her mother then pulled out her necklace and put it over her then grabbed back ahold of ikuto. She looked around then wished with all he might to bring ikuto and her back to her house. A white light covered both her and ikuto and they were gone.

Once the light disappeared amu looked around and noticed that her mother was right. The necklace had brought her and ikuto home. She sighed in relief. She set ikuto on her bed and stared at him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She watched his chest rise and fall again and again. It never seemed to get old. She was glad to have him alive but one thing still remained uncertain. What will he do when he wakes up? She sighed. _Oh shit he will hate me for ruining his life. _She thought to herself as she watched him sleep.

**End of chapter**

**xxxikutoxxx: alright thats all for now. Im thinking about combining the last few chapters into one long one because it would save me lots of time but i'll let she decide. Well please review and tell me what you think and if I should combine the last few chapters! **


	6. teach me!

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello people. Im really early for this chapter to be updated which is good haha. Oh and I can see what you mean XxamutoloversxX when you said it reminded you of twilight in a way but I just wanted to let all of you know that im sorry about that I really didn't notice that it sounded like it nor was I copying it in any way but thanks i'll try to fix it but remember that this story is purely from my mind and has nothing to do with twilight or anything but what it's about. So how about we continue with the story! **

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara dammit!**

**Recap of chapter 5-**

_Once the light disappeared amu looked around and noticed that her mother was right. The necklace had brought her and ikuto home. She sighed in relief. She set ikuto on her bed and stared at him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She watched his chest rise and fall again and again. It never seemed to get old. She was glad to have him alive but one thing still remained uncertain. What will he do when he wakes up? She sighed. Oh shit he will hate me for ruining his life. She thought to herself as she watched him sleep. _

**Chapter 6**

amu watched as ikuto slept in her bed. He haden't woken up sense she brought him here and she got worried at that but her mother had told her that he just needed his rest. She also told amu that he would be really _'hungry' _when he does wake up. Amu had decided to take him hunting as soon as he woke up but it was getting very boring just sitting here waiting for him to wake. She pulled out a stack of books from the dresser across the room and looked through them.

She had decided on a book called _before I fall _**(don't own) **and walked back over to her bed and sat down on the floor with her back against the bed. She had never read the book before but heard it was good so she had picked it up one day, but never sat down to read the god damn thing.

She read the back of the book and found out what it was about. It's about a girl who get's into a car accident with her friends and she has to live the same day over and over again. It sounded pretty good to amu so she opened the book and began to read.

**Two hours later-**

amu heard sounds of mumbling coming from the bed. She looked up and saw that ikuto was waking up. Sighing she put her book down on her night stand then went and sat on the edge of the bed. Ikuto's eyes opened then closed again. He opened his eyes again squinting until he got used to the light.

Amu looked into his saphire eyes. The color looked dull, probably because he was hungry.

He tried to sit up only to be pushed back down forcefully by amu. Normally he would be able to fight her off but he was to tired to even try. He sighed then layed back down. Her hands that were on his chest fell limp at her side when he layed down.

"ikuto how do you feel?" she asked curiously.

"like shit. I feel like I want to go curl up in a corner and die, my throat hurts like hell to." he said tiredly.

"sorry." she apologized, her head hanging low and bangs in her face. She felt ashamed of herself for doing this but it was the only way to save him. Yes she hated herself for doing that but it was better than having him die even if he never talks to her again.

"for what?" he asked confused.

"I-I turned you into a vampire." she answered.

"oh that don't worry about, wait what?" he asked.

"i turned you into a vampire." she stated.

"what how? I-Im one of you?" he asked now getting off the bed. Amu stood up as well still hiding her face.

"yes." she answered.

"h-how could you." he yelled.

"calm down, I did it because you were going to die. I don't care if you hate me or never talk to me again but im going to have to teach you everything there is to know about vampires, then if you still want to leave then I wont stop you." she explained calmly but inside she felt horrible.

"fine then teach me so I can get the hell outta here." he ordered coldly. Amu was sad and a little surprised at this but nodded in agreement. Like she had said before she didn't expect to have him want to stay with her but a girl can always dream.

**End of chapter**

**xxxikutoxxx: hey guys sorry I had to cut it short because theres only a couple of chapters left of this fanfic and im kinda milking it! Haha please review! Next chapter will be long very long promise. **


	7. leaving and finding

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey guys wow two chapters in one day thats a record. I know what some of you are thinking why the hell didn't I just continue the chapter I was on but I was orignally going to stop with that chapter today but I really felt like typing this at least even if I couldn't upload it! Well enjoy your longish chapter! Oh thanks for the reviews also! haha**

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara!**

**Recap of chapter 6-**

"_fine then teach me so I can get the hell outta here." he ordered coldly. Amu was sad and a little surprised at this but nodded in agreement. Like she had said before she didn't expect to have him want to stay with her but a girl can always dream. _

**Chapter 7**

amu led ikuto into the forest by the old building she was staying in to teach him how to hunt. He followed silently but amu could feel him glare daggers at her. _Just as I thought he hates me. _She had thought to herself.

After about five minutes amu had stoped in front of an old pine tree. Ikuto made sure he stoped at least ten feet from her and waited for her to teach him. She sighed then turned twords him. He still glared at her the whole time but she didn't pay to much attention to it.

"do you smell that?" she asked while sniffing the air. Ikuto looked at her weird but he knew what she was talking about.

"yeah." he answered coldly.

"deer, two of them. I'll catch one, you just watch." she ordered then was of in the direction of the deer.

He watched as she had gracefully lunged at the deer. Her fangs were out and once she had caught it she bit into it. After about two minutes the deer fell limp in her arms. She stood up and wiped her face of blood. Ikuto was disgusted at first but he was happy that he didn't have to drink human blood.

"your turn." she said kind of excited but hid it from him.

He darted twords the deer and did the exact same thing as amu. After they were done hunting amu had taught ikuto many other things. She taught him how to control peoples actions with his eyes but of course it doesn't work on her. Not that it mattered because she would do whatever he had asked even without it. She also taught him how to read minds as well but the only other thing left to teach him about was what vampires fear and what the rules were.

She took him back to her room to tell him about it. He sat on her bed and she sat next to him. He still glared at her every so offten but mostly avoided looking at her.

"the one thing we vampires fear is werewolves. They can kill us with one blow. Of course it takes twenty four hours for it to kill us but it will kill us. Hmm lets see the sun doesn't hurt us as you already know, and the only other thing that can kill us is a stake to the heart." she paused to let ikuto take in the information she has given him. Ikuto closed his saphire eyes and took all the information in without any complaints.

"alright there are only five rules that I know of. Most of them consist of being in the vampire relm but there is a couple that have to do with the human relm." she started to explain.

When she didn't continue he opened his eyes and stared at her expressionlessly. "go on." he urged.

"rule number one is you cant tell anyone in the human relm about us. This rule I already broke. Rule number two is no human is supposed to go in the vampire relm. Another rule I broke. Rule number three is a vampire isn't supposed to fall in love with a human. I broke that one to. And rule number four is a vampire cant marry a human unless they turn them into a vampire. Thats about it for rules so if you want to leave then go." she ordered coldly after she was done explaining the rules.

Ikuto was still thinking about the rules she had just explained. She had said that she broke the rule of falling in love with a human but that would mean that she was in love with me then from the start. Ikuto felt sorry about that but he didn't know if he was in love with her or not. He needed a while to think about it.

"fine then." he said while standing up. He put a hand through his blue hair then made his way twords the door slowly as if he was waiting for her to stop him. To call him back to her because if she had he probably would have ran back to her and embraced her. But no she sat down on her bed tears threatening to fall, and didn't say anything. Not that he was expecting her to sense he had said he would leave right after he learned all he had to about vampires.

He needed to get away, to stay away from her because if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to leave ever again. He walked outside of her house sadly. Once he was far enough away he looked back at the house he would probably never see again. He saw amu who was watching him walk away until he looked at her. He sighed then turned around.

It was then that he realized that he had no where to go because if he went home he wouldn't be able to control his hunger and end up killing his family and he couldn't have that although he wanted to kill them a long time ago but still he just couldn't. He sighed deeply then started walking in any direction. He really didn't care where he went just as long as he could think clearly.

He pulled out his phone and looked through all the numbers. _Hmm. _He thought. _I cant call kukai or nagihiko because I would have to tell them im a ugh I cant even think it. A v-vampire. Ugh this is hopeless. I give up._ He shouted in his head.

He ended up deciding to stay with one of his uncles. His uncle would be the only one who wouldn't freak out about him being a vampire. In fact when he had told his uncle about it he just laughed and said that ikuto could stay as long as he wanted. This freaked ikuto out, how the hell can you be so calm when someone had just told you they were a murdering, blood sucking vampire?

Ikuto's pov-

Well let me tell you when amu told me I freaked out just being in the same room with her. Wait I need to stop talking about her. Get her out of your head ikuto.

Normal pov-

it has been three days sense ikuto had moved into his uncles house. He has been able to keep his hunger in control and has been able to not think about not seeing his family for three days. Ikuto went back to school within a week and has been doing good sense he left amu. He had to admit that he had and still does have feelings for her. He had come to this conclusion a few days after he returned to school. He hasn't seen amu sense he left. She never came back to school, or even come looking for him. It's not that he wanted her to well okay he did but she had told him to leave that day so he thought she was over him.

In fact when he looked through his cell phone he noticed that he had amu's cell number programed into it. He thought about calling it a couple of times but pushed that thought away just as soon as the thought had come. He never deleted the number though.

Finally it was the weekend and he had no homework not that he would do it anyways. Sense his uncle was out and wasn't coming back until later that day he had decided to go hunting then maybe cook him some diner sense he let ikuto stay there in his home even though he's a vampire. And with that he went out to hunt.

Meanwhile with amu-

amu's pov-

how long has it been? Three? Maybe four days sense i've been anywhere outside of my house besides to hunt. All i've been able to do is sit here in my room and think about nothing but ikuto. I missed him. I should have said to stay. He probably wouldn't have but I don't know that. He might of if I begged. I remember I have his number in my cell phone maybe I could- no I cant, he probably doesn't want to talk to me and im sure he's doing just fine without me.

I sighed deeply and layed down in bed and read. The only possible thing I could do to keep my mind busy but even that wasn't helping much.

Normal pov-

This only made her more annoyed with herself. Why the hell cant she get that idiot out of her head? **Because you love him. **Her mother chimed in.

_I know mom. _SheSighed_ what am I supposed to do? _She asked her mom.

**Call him or go find him. **She had suggested.

_I cant do that because if I do it will only make things worse plus he wont want to see or talk to me. _Amu claimed.

**Well it doesn't hurt to try dear. And, how do you know if you don't try? **Her mother asked.

_I guess your right but im not using my cell phone i'll use the house phone and i'll try my best. _She answered. Her mother didn't reply and amu could feel that she wasn't with her right now. She walked to the house phone in the hallway took a deep breath and dialed the number. It rang two times before a husky voice who she knew was ikuto answered the phone.

"_hello_" his voice rang into the phone. After amu heard his voice she quickly slamed the phone down on the receiver. _Why the hell am I so afraid to talk to him dammit? Mom im sorry. _She cursed then apologized. **It's alright go to his house. **Her mom ordered. _Okay. _Amu said then got up and got dressed. She wore a pink tank top and black jeans. After she ran down stairs and out the door.

She decided to take her car because she didn't have enough energy to run and plus if a human saw she would be in trouble and she didn't want to risk it. Her car wasn't that cool it was just a normal envoy. She didn't want to draw attention to herself and plus that's all she could afford because this relm has different money then the vampire relm.

When she got into her car she realized she wouldn't be able to find ikuto even if she wanted to because he probably wasn't with his family or anything. She had no clue how long it could take to find him in this town or if he's even in this town.

**You can track him. All you have to do is sniff out his scent. You know what he smells like right? **Her mother asked. Yeah the question would sound weird to any human that could here it but to amu it was natural. _Yeah. _She answered. Her mother's presence disappeared again.

Amu closed her eyes and concentraited on ikuto's scent. His scent consisted of a really awesome colone that she couldn't describe and blueberrys. Yeah the blueberrys was a little weird but amu loved the smell of him. After finally finding his scent she opened her eyes and drove of into the direction of it.

His scent brought her to a two story white house that had rose bushes along the path that led to the porch that went around the front of it. She smiled at the house in front of her. It was breath taking and beautiful. She parked in the drive way.

She got out of her car not even bothering to lock it and walked slowly up the path leading to the porch.

Once at the porch she felt like her legs were heavy led that she could bearly lift even with the vampire abilitys. Her breathing was hard and rigid, she couldn't help but think of what might happen.

_Will he be mad that I came? Will he reject me or let me stay? _She asked herself nervously. She couldn't help but think these thoughts as she neared the door.

When she finally got to the door she had half a mind to turn around and run away so she wouldn't risk rejection for a second time but thought against it. _No amu be strong. You can do this. You didn't come here just to be a coward and run away. Who cares if he rejects you as long as you tried. _She coached herself.

She held her hand above the door knob, she hesitated then knocked quietly. If ikuto was here he would hear it sense he's a vampire. When the door didn't open she tried again and finally the door opened and guess who it was?

**End of chapter**

**xxxikutoxxx: hahahaha I would have made it longer but I couldn't think anymore but don't worry I think the next chapter should be just as long as this one but im not sure. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Haha see ya. **


	8. he's staring at me!

**Xxxikutoxxx: okay so it's time for another chapter. Im really sorry about the last chapter but it looked longer when I typed it but anyways I promised to make this one just as long or longer but cant until tomorrow. Well sense im now on vacation and don't have to go anywhere I should be updating every day maybe even twice a day. Enjoy! Oh and I don't know if this is the last chapter or not, I wont know until I get to the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara! **

**Recap of chapter 7-**

_She held her hand above the door knob, she hesitated then knocked quietly. If ikuto was here he would hear it sense he's a vampire. When the door didn't open she tried again and finally the door opened and guess who it was? _

**Chapter 8**

yeah I bet you were thinking it was gonna be ikuto but no it wasn't it was some older guy who has black hair and green eyes. He took a good look at amu and continued to stare while amu fidgeted under his gaze.

Amu looked at him then looked away nervously. "um does ikuto tsukiyomi live here?" she asked. She glanced at him. He looked surprised but just like ikuto it had disappeared and was replaced by a cold and emotionless face.

"and who might I ask are you?" he asked curiously.

"oh im sorry." she apologized. "im amu. Hinamori amu." she introduced herself with her hand out for him to shake. He took her hand and shoke it lightly then droped it.

"ikuto lives here but he's not in right now. Would you like to wait inside for him?" he said while moving aside to let her in.

"yes." she agreed then walked into the big house. She looked around. When she finally looked over to who ever this person was that lives with ikuto he was walking twords what looked like the kitchen. All the apliences were all new and looked expensive. _They must really love to cook. _Thought amu while following him silently.

It was silent in the big white house and this guy wouldn't stop staring at her and she was really getting nervous about it. The silence soon became to much for amu so she decided to start a conversation.

"so uh, I never caught your name." amu said nervously.

"thats because I never said it." he said coldly. Amu flinched at his voice. He noticed that she flinched and sighed.

"my name's jason. Im ikuto's uncle." jason introduced himself boredly then walked over to the fridge. He took out a bunch of vegetables out then went over to what amu guessed was the pantry and took out rice. "do you want some?" he asked.

"sure." amu agreed. After he had started cooking the food he walked over and sat across from amu once again. His eyes looked her up and down then up again until they rested on her face. "what?" she finally asked annoyed.

"no, nothing." he said boredly.

"then can you please stop staring at me like that?" she asked angrily.

"oh sorry." he apologized but still stared. _Ugh this guy is freaking me out. _Thought amu. "so your one to." he stated.

"im sorry, what?" she asked confused.

"nothing." he answered.

After about five more minutes of torture for amu the back door slid open and in walked ikuto. He walked into the kitchen and stoped dead in his tracks when he saw amu.

"amu." he whispered.

**End of chapter**

**xxxikutoxxx: okay so to make this story longer I had to cut it off here because if I went on it would have ended here. So please review! See ya. **


	9. marry me!

**Xxxikutoxxx: wooooo! It's time for a new chapter hahaha i've had pepsi today like lots of it so im really procrastinating today but I promised myself I would type this chapter today so yeah enjoy!**

**disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara but she's also crazy! Hehehehe! **

**Xxxikutoxxx: what was that?**

**Disclaimer: nothing! **

**Xxxikutoxxx: yeah thats what I thought. **

**Recap of chapter 8-**

_after about five more minutes of torture for amu the back door slid open and in walked ikuto. He walked into the kitchen and stoped dead in his tracks when he saw amu. _

"_amu." he whispered. _

**Chapter 9**

ikuto stared at her with a shocked expression written all over his face. Amu giggled a little at him then decided to greet him.

"hello ikuto." she greeted politely.

"what the hell are you doing here?" he asked loudly. Amu couldn't tell if he was mad, happy, or just didn't want to see her.

"i came to ask you something." she explained thoughtfully.

"ask me what?" he asked curiously. Amu walked up to him and kissed him pationately. He was so shocked at first but eventually gave in and kissed her back but not enough for her to tell.

They finally pulled away when they needed to breath. Amu pulled him closer to her and whispered in his ear "will you marry me?" she asked.

**End of chapter**

**xxxikutoxxx: hahahaha cliff hanger alert. Well next chapter will probably be the last one but yeah thats why this is so short and the shortest chapter i've ever done! please review and see ya!**


	10. forever and ever! or is it?

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello readers im sorry I couldn't update yesterday because my parents took my laptop away for the day, yeah I know stupid right well anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara! hahahaha **

**xxxikutoxxx: whats the matter with you?**

**Disclaimer: haha nothing hahaha you got your laptop taken for a day! Hahahaha**

**xxxikutoxxx: you know I really didn't think it was all that funny but whatever continue with the chapter already. **

**Disclaimer: hahaha I thought it was and why you yelling at me for when your the one who has to type the damn thing?**

**Xxxikutoxxx: oh right hahahaha onward then!**

**recap of chapter 9-**

_They finally pulled away when they needed to breath. Amu pulled him closer to her and whispered in his ear "will you marry me?" she asked. _

**Chapter 10**

to say that ikuto was shocked would be an understatement. In fact there probably isn't even a word to describe what he was feeling right now. He just didn't know what to say to amu's question wait wasn't it the guys job to propose? Well to late now, now what the hell is he supposed to say?

Ikuto's pov-

Oh. My. God. What the hell am I supposed to do? What do I tell her? Oh thats easy ikuto just say yes. You love her so say yes dammit. Amu pulled away from me waiting for my answer. I sighed and put my hands through my hair.

"let me think about it for awhile." I finally answered.

"alright, but im only giving you two days to answer me." she explained to me then kissed me on the lips. She then made her way twords the door but before she left she gave me a quick glance then wait did she just smirk?

After amu was gone me and my uncle sat at the dining room table to eat. It was quiet in fact way to quiet for my liking. Aperiently he didn't like the silence to much either and decided to end it.

"so-" he began. When he didn't continue I decided to urge him to.

"so..." I prompted.

"are you going to marry her?" he finally asked breathlessly as if he was holding that in for a while and he probably was.

"i don't know." I admitted.

"you love her right?" he asked curiously.

"yeah." I admitted quietly, looking down at my food that I wasn't eating.

"then you know your answer. But you have to make me your best man." he explained excitedly.

Seriously if I didn't know any better i'd swear he was a girl by the way he's acting. Well whatever so in two days i'll say yes. Then I ikuto tsukiyomi will be a married man. Wow a couple of months ago I would have never thought of ever getting married but then I met amu and she changed me. I fell for her after she had asked me to fall in love with her, ironic isn't it?

I wonder how im going to tell her though? I've never been good at this kinda stuff.

Aperiently my uncle noticed my frusterated and confused face and decided to interupt my thoughts.

"ikuto it's not that hard." he started. Yeah easy for you to say, your not the one who has to say it. "all you have to do is say yes and then marry the girl then live happily ever after." he finished with a smirk.

"what is this a fairy tail?" I questioned. I sighed then continued. "i know what you meant though so thanks." I said while leaving the table. He didn't look up from where he sat but I felt him glance at my retreating back every so offten.

"any time." he muttered to himself but sense im a vampire I heard it.

I had gone to my room for the night to think about how I would say yes or no to amu. I really don't get why I was so nervous I mean it's not like she's going to reject me, right? Well whatever I need to stop thinking about this before my brain explodes. I sighed while ploping myself on my bed for the night letting my thoughts run wild in my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

Amu's pov-

after I had asked ikuto if he would marry me he had said he needed to think about it. Well what's there to think about either you say yes or no. I guess I understand where he was coming from I mean it took me a little while to convince myself that I was in love with him.

Right now I sat in my room thinking about ikuto, how much I love him, what I would do if he said no. but mostly about him saying no. I don't know if my heart would be able to take it.

It was then that I had made my choice.

**Two days later normal pov- **

two days had gone by faster than ikuto and amu could blink, metiphorically speaking of course. It was already time for ikuto to give amu an answer and let me tell you both of them were nervous. Ikuto seemed to be more nervous than amu though.

Amu had arived about two minutes ago and was now standing outside ikuto's uncles house waiting for them to answer the door. A few minutes went by and finally ikuto's uncle answered the door happily.

"amu." he greeted.

"hello." she greeted back politely.

"well come in, come in." he said while steping aside to let amu in.

amu walked through the door and followed ikuto's uncle to the kitchen.

"i'll go get ikuto, you wait here." he explained then walked up the stairs to get ikuto. A few minutes later they both came down the stairs. His uncle had a smirk on his face while ikuto looked to be nervous.

"hello ikuto." she greeted with a smirk of her own.

"hi." he greeted back.

"so, whats your answer, ikuto?" amu questioned nervously.

"i'll tell you but first I want you to answer my question." he explained taking a step closer.

"alright go ahead." she said mentally getting ready.

"what would you do if I said no?" he asked curiously.

"metiphorically speaking right?" she asked.

"yes." he answered.

"if you say no then I will leave-" she paused quickly then continued. "i won't ever come back and you wont ever see me or hear from me again. In fact I don't know what I would do. My life would be meaning less. There would simply be no point to it." she explained sadly while looking down.

Ikuto's uncle looked at amu sadly. He didn't no he never thought that she cared that much for ikuto that she was willing to end her life because she said it was meaning less without him.

Ikuto walked up to her and hugged her tight. "don't say that." he whispered. "your life isn't meaning less." he soothed her.

"so is that your answer then?" she asked tears threatening to fall.

"of course-" he started. Amu frowned and looked down.

"i'll marry you." he finished. Amu's head snaped up at his words. _He's going to marry me. He said yes! _She thought to herself. She flung her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed back pationately.

**Two months later amu's wedding-**

amu was so nervous she couldn't even think. Well that's not really true but all she could think about was how nervous she was and what they planned on going for there honeymoon. Of course she didn't know where ikuto planned on taking her because he wanted to surprise her.

Right now she was getting ready to be married to the man that no more than two months ago told her that he would marry her. At first he hesitated which scared the hell out of her but in the end he agreed to marry her. That day was one of the happiest days of her life. Althought she's pretty sure this day would top that one.

After getting ready, like hair and make-up in all she was finally ready. She waited outside of the church hall to hear the music that would call her in.

it seemed like hours until the music finally started. She opened the door and walked down the eisle slowly making sure to keep beat with this slow song that seems to drag on. Almost so that you can make sure this is really what you want.

Amu's pov-

Well im sure that this is what I want. Me and ikuto wont have to worry about the thrown anymore because I found someone else that's perfect for it. I just want to focus on me and ikuto now.

Ikuto's pov-

I look at amu while she walks down the eisle and she looks beautiful. I cant even take my eyes of of her. Im so happy I said yes.

Amu's pov-

I finally make it to where ikuto is and he takes my hand in his then we turn twords our preist.

**(sorry don't know much about weddings so sorry if something is worng)**

"it is now time for the vows." the preist said as he looked over to ikuto. Ikuto took a deep breath and began.

"i ikuto tsukiyomi, take you hinamori amu, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." he vowed.

Yeah I know this is where I start to get all emotional and start to cry but luckily for me no one will notice sense im a vampire and the same goes for ikuto. Who knows what he's feeling right now?

The preist looked over twords me and now it was my turn.

I took a deep and needed breath then began. "i amu hinamori, take you ikuto tsukiyomi, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part which could be a while." I vowed and winked at the part I added. Well it was true I mean it's going to be a long time for us because of the whole vampire thing. However the part I added got a chuckle from the audience.

"i now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the preist said as he closed his bible.

Ikuto lifted the vail over my head and kissed me pationately. We were kissing for so long that the preist had to cough awkwardly to get us to stop. I looked up in embarassment. Ikuto chuckled and led me to god knows where but I didn't care as long as I had him. Forever and ever.

**The end! or is it?**

**Xxxikutoxxx: alright so I want to know what you guys think of my story and I was thinking about doing a sequel but im not sure if I can with the way I ended it so I want lots of reviews! yay it's finally done im sorry it took me awhile to end it!**


End file.
